Many devices today utilize some form of wireless radio frequency (RF) data communication. Examples of RF communication include cellular networks (e.g., for cell phones), data broadband (e.g., Wi-Fi®), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth. Typically, different forms of RF communication use different portions of the radio spectrum. While many portions of the radio spectrum are allocated and/or licensed for particular uses, there remain portions that are underutilized. Underutilized portions of the radio spectrum may be leveraged for various purposes, such as for unlicensed forms of RF communication. Any use of such underutilized portions, however, must avoid interference with existing licensed RF communications and must comply with regulatory requirements for RF communication.